


Fault Lines

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fake Dating, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Louise - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise needs to convince her entire family that she's in a happy, committed relationship when they come visit, so Dan suggests a fake boyfriend for the night- not thinking she'd choose Phil. Dan has a hard time making it through a dinner of watching his boyfriend date his best friend, to say in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Lines

“Ugh, that’s dreadful.” Dan hums, the phone balanced haphazardly between his shoulder and ear, his hands messing with their video collection as he sits cross-legged on the lounge floor. “When?”

“They’re coming Friday night, and it’s already Wednesday!” Louise frowns to herself as she folds one of Darcy’s shirts. 

Louise had been “surprised” with the wonderful news that her father, half-sister, grandparents, and her father’s new girlfriend would be inviting her out to dinner Friday night. Although she loved surprises (not) and fancy dinners (not), she had never gotten around to admitting that her last boyfriend had broken up with her and her dad had enthusiastically invited him along.

“I said YES!” Louise groans into the phone, “I can’t believe I said yes!” 

Dan furrows his eyebrows, switching the copy of Halloween so it is before the copy of High Noon. “Well, you can claim you’re ill.”

“They’re coming all the way from Northhampton, I can’t cancel. I just have to openly tell a table of all my family that I was dumped. How dreadfully embarrassing.” 

“Or,” Dan pauses, “You could just find someone to fill in.” 

Louise doesn’t respond for a second on the other end of the line. “What?”

“I mean, just find someone who can play your boyfriend for the night. When they ask about him at Christmas, just say you broke up.” Dan glances up as Phil walks into the flat. 

“Dan! You’re bloody brilliant!” Louise coos into the phone, making Dan laugh and hold his phone a few centimeters from his ear. “You!”

“Me?” Dan laughs, “Louise, I’ve literally met your family before. They know it’s not be who you are dating, and they’ll forever ask us about it afterwards. Also, every time we get together things go to Hell, I’d ruin the night.” 

“Poo.” Louise switches ears with her phone as she begins to prepare dinner. “I don’t want to go with a stranger.”

“You’ll think of something.”

“Hey, they have met you, but they haven’t met Phil.” Louise raises her eyebrows, a devious look sneaking into her eyes.

“Yeah?” Dan catches himself frowning, listening to see where Phil was in the flat.

“Do you think he’d do it?” 

Louise didn’t know. It’s not that they didn’t trust her, they trusted her with their lives, it’s just that Louise vlogs everything. If Dan and Phil were to be comfortable around her with PDA, then they would inevitably be filmed and posted to YouTube. 

“Yeah, he’d do it.” Dan stands, adjusting the phone on his ear. “Hey, I’ll ask him over dinner tonight. I’ve got to go, Lou.” 

“Yeah, okay! Thanks for the help honeybunches, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

They hang up and Dan wipes the sweat from his phone being nestled against skin for a hour on his shirt. “Phil?” He calls out in the general direction of their bedrooms. 

“Yeah?” Phil pokes his head out of the kitchen.

“You making dinner?” Dan steps into the hall and smiles at his boyfriend.

“About to start, is… lemon herb seared chicken okay?” Phil is reading off his laptop perched on the kitchen counter, pulled up to some recipe site. 

“Perfect.” Dan leans against the doorframe, frowning at the hand smudges on the glass door. “Hey, I have a weird question.”

“Shoot.” Phil mumbles as he reads his screen with pursed lips.

“So Louise needs a… fake date. Just for a night, to get her family off her arse.” 

“Yeah? You volunteer?” Phil turns, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well, her family knows me, so I was kind of out of the question. But then she had the idea to ask you.” Dan messes with the string on his jumper, regretting even suggesting the idea.

“So you’re asking me if I’ll pretend to date Louise for the evening?” 

“Yeah, basically.” 

“Alright.” Phil shrugs, adding seasoning to the oil in the pan. “Can you hand me the garlic?” 

“Alright?” Dan scoffs, handing over the spice, “You seem kind of casual about this.”

“What’s not to be casual about?” Phil checks on his risotto. 

“Nothing, I guess. Hopefully you’ll have a nice time.” Dan presses his lips together and helps set the table, dropping the subject all together.

Dan kind of hopes Phil will forget about it, or not take it seriously. He wants the night to go well, but Dan’s not shy about the fact that he’s a jealous person.

His hope goes out the window when Dan walks past Phil’s room the next evening and almost blanches. Phil is in front of his mirror wearing a black button-down and the black blazer he wore for the Brits- he looks spectacular.

“Shit,” Dan walks up behind Phil and wraps his arms around his waist. “It’s been a while since you’ve looked this good.”

Phil grins but removes Dan’s arms, saying “You’ll wrinkle it!”

Dan rolls his eyes and backs off, giving Phil a once-over. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks, it’s for tomorrow.” Phil raises his eyebrows, turning around in the mirror.

“Oh.” Dan can’t help the instant scowl. 

“What?” Phil squints, “You’re not bothered by this, are you?”

“I just- we haven’t been on a date in a while.” 

“Let’s go sometime, then.” Phil hums.

“Take that off.” Dan steps towards Phil and puts his hands on Phil’s hips. 

Phil smiles and shakes his head, “You’re ridiculous. If you don’t want me to do it, why did you suggest it?”

“I suggested the idea! I didn't suggest you!” Dan whines, letting his forehead fall on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Listen, it’ll be fine. I’ll help her out for an evening and you can sit at home and pretend like I’m out getting milk.”

Dan just sighs in response, kissing Phil’s neck before retreating to his own bedroom and leaving Phil in his nice outfit. It’s not ten minutes later when Phil appears at Dan’s bedroom door in pajama pants and his Papyrus t-shirt with glasses perched on his nose. Dan gives him a lopsided smile from the bed, reaching out his arms in a grabby motion. 

“That’s my Phil.” Dan says as Phil comes over and climbs into Dan’s bed, grinning when Dan wraps his arms around him. 

“Always yours.” Phil murmurs and kisses Dan’s forehead.

The next morning, the day of the surprise dinner, Louise calls Dan again.

“Listen, why don’t you come too?” Louise asks as she drizzles golden syrup on some pancakes, leaning over the counter. 

“Wouldn’t that be weird?” Dan laughs stiffly, glancing over at Phil from his sofa crease. He mouths ‘Louise’ when Phil raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“No, come on! You can be Phil’s brother or something, they’ll understand. Besides, my sister needs someone to talk to, she’ll be the only one without someone!”

“Maybe.” Dan worried his lower lip, “Actually, I will come.” 

“Good! It’ll be fun. I’m looking forward to it a lot more now that you two are coming.” Louise places the pancakes on the table and Dan hears her call for Darcy.

“Yeah I think Phil’s excited.” Dan says with a smile aimed at Phil.

“Yeah, and,” Louise pauses, “is he around?”

“Uh, no.” Dan lies, “I mean, he’s home but he’s not here.”

Phil doesn’t seem to be listening anyway, he’s wearing headphones at the table.

“I was kind of wondering if something might happen between us.” Louise says softly.

“Oh?” Dan feels the blood rush to his face. 

“I mean we’re only a year apart in age and I feel like we have good chemistry. Not trying to jump your roommate here but do you think there’s a chance-“

“Hey, I have to go, okay?” Dan suddenly feels like he can’t breathe.

“Oh-okay.” Louise says, sounding a little put-off. 

“See you tonight, I just spilled something and have to go… clean it up, sorry.” Dan mumbles before hanging up the phone. 

After jamming the “end” button on his phone he resists the urge to chuck it across the room. Phil is staring at him now with wide eyes.

“What happened?” He asks, removing his headphones.

“Louise said-,” Dan huffs, “nevermind. She invited me to come tonight to be a ‘date’ for her step sister.”

“Did you say yes?” 

“Yeah, is that okay?” Dan frowns.

“Of course, it’ll be more fun with you there.” Phil smiles softly, like he isn’t bothered in the least by the events that are about to transpire. 

Louise arrives by taxi at half seven pm and she bounds through the door straight into Dan’s arms, giving a happy squeal. “Darling, hello!” 

“Hi Louise!” Dan grins, hugging her back. “You look stunning.”

She does, in fact, look amazing. Her hair is perfectly curled, her nails done, makeup flawless, and her dress is eye-catching. Dan’s not too surprised that she looks fantastic, but he is heavily impressed. And in the pit of his stomach, slightly worried.

“Aw, no need to flirt.” She kisses his cheek. “Now where is my handsome date?”

“Right here.” Phil speaks from where he is casually leaning against the hallway wall. His hair is pushed back, he’s wearing his nicer glasses, and of course the suit from the Brit awards. Dan’s never wanted to kiss him harder. 

“Jesus Christ!” Louise exclaims, her hands flying to her mouth, “Would you look at that, you look incredible.”

Phil blushes and thanks her, ducking his head. 

“Now,” Louise begins as they all sit in the lounge, “I’m serious about this.”

“Right.” Dan and Phil say almost simultaneously. 

“I’m going to be so in love with you, it’s going to be disgusting.” Louise grins, “It’ll be fun.”

“I’m in, you know I did theatre.” Phil grins just as wide. 

Dan doesn’t speak, sitting in the chair in his completely black dress outfit- mouring the loss of his boyfriend for the evening.

“And Dan, you can be whoever you want, go wild.” Louise directs, “This is going to be fun, I demand it.”

“He’ll be the moody teenager in the corner,” Phil rolls his eyes playfully, “What is the matter with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just hungry.” Dan forces a smile. 

Louise seems oblivious, announcing, “Alright, the car will be here soon. My family is meeting us at the restaurant.”

“Okay, so let’s get some stuff straight,” Phil says, “How did we meet? How long have we been together?”

“We met through Dan, a mutual friend who I met through YouTube, and we’ve been together for three months.”

“Alright, to make this legitimate we have to kiss at least once or twice.” Phil brings up, thankfully with the decency to throw an apologetic look towards Dan. His eyes seem to say ‘is this okay’?

“Right, right.” Louise playfully puckers her lips.

The car arrives and Dan sits in the front while Louise and Phil sit in the back, arms linked. They all look nice and the restaurant seems good and it doesn’t take too long for Dan to get comfortable and forget about his true feelings toward the situation. 

It isn’t until they’re all sat at the table and the entirety of Louise’s family arrives that Dan is hit with a wave of discomfort. There’s a lot of hugging and even more “oohing and ahhing” at Louise, especially from her grandparents. 

“Now who is this?” Louise’s dad looks at Phil and smiles a 100-watt toothy grin right at him. Dan expects the light to reflect off Phil and blind her dad.

“This,” Louise wraps their arms together and kisses Phil on the cheek, “is my boyfriend Phil.”

Dan’s disgusted by Phil’s acting. He expects Phil to grin and bear it, like he would in this position, but he’s met with the opposite. Phil links their hands together and leans over to kiss Louise back, right at the corner of her mouth. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet the family,” Phil smiles brightly, holding out a hand.

“Alright, alright, let’s eat.” Louise’s grandfather grumbles, shooing everyone into their seats.

On the left side of the table Dan is on the end, then Louise’s step sister, and then both grandparents. On the right, Phil is on the end, then Louise, and then her Dad and his girlfriend. Dan looks at Phil from across the table and forces a smile.

The normal questions came rapid-fire, as expected. 

“How did you two meet?” Her dad asks before they’ve even ordered.

“Through YouTube, the internet.” Dan thinks to himself, as if someone had asked about him and Phil.

Louise answers the question bubbly, turning to smile at Phil far too often.

Dan wishes Louise knew, suddenly. He can see her genuinely coming on to Phil, the sincerity behind the act they are putting on. With every touch she gives him all he can feel is ice-cold envy welling up inside of him; all he wants to do is take Phil back and lay him down on this fancy tablecloth and-

“Dan?” Louise is staring at him, “Did you hear my grandfather? He asked how you’ve been.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ve been good! Busy.” Dan snaps out of his thoughts, thankful when the sever shows up and takes their orders. Dan orders a stronger drink than normal.

“Are you with anyone, Dan?” Louise’s step-sister, Tiyana, asks. 

“Uh. No.” Dan coughs, “Not right now.” He deliberately looks at Phil and sees the glimmer of hurt behind the blue eyes and it sort of makes Dan feel better, in a terrible way. He just needed a little assurance that Phil was actually acting.

“Good. Being single is good for your health.” The grandfather mumbles. Her grandmother hits him on the shoulder. “But Louise, Phil seems good for you.”

“He’s lovely, granddad.” Louise puts a hand on Phil’s thigh. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Tiyana chants after taking a sip of her drink.

They do kiss. It’s a little awkward, but intimate, and it pleases everyone at the table… except Dan.

“Well!” Dan exclaims, standing up, “I’m going to go wash up.”

“Good idea!” Louise laughs nervously after pulling away from Phil.

Louise, Tiyana, Dan, and Phil end up going to the washrooms together, separating into the men’s and women’s.

Dan is relieved when the men’s restroom is empty, immediately turning on Phil. 

Without a word he about tackles his boyfriend to the wall, kissing him squarely on the mouth and linking their hands. “Mine.” He murmurs between kisses, their bodies flush against one another.

“Dan, is this making you upset?” Phil whispers, flushed.   
“Yeah.” Dan laughs.

“We can’t exactly back out now.” Phil puts a hand on Dan’s cheek, gently leaning in to kiss him. “You know you’re my one and only.”

“But,” Dan lets out a low whine, “She doesn’t know. She told me she hopes something might spark between you two.”

“Is that what you wouldn’t tell me earlier?” Phil sighs, “Let’s tell her, then.” 

“No, we don’t have to do that. Let’s just get through tonight.” Dan laughs, feeling a bit silly.

“I love you.” Phil says firmly, straightening his glasses. “Let’s go.”

They emerge looking slightly disheveled, but nobody is the wiser as they sit. Dan’s attention is immediately on the bread and he is able to ignore the gooey-eyed looks between his boyfriend and best friend. 

The food arrives after too long of a wait. 

Dan is focused on his seared lamb chops, his eyes glued on the food as he pointedly ignores Phil and Louise across the table. It’s amazing food and he’s just about distracted when Tiyana nudges him.

“Dan,” She says softly, despite the fact that everyone else at the table seems emerged in a passionate discussion of politics. 

“Yeah?” Dan swallows.

“Do you have a thing for Louise?” 

“W-what?!” Dan about chokes on the meat in his mouth.

“I mean, I see the way you’re looking at them. Am I wrong?” She frowns in a sympathetic way.

“No, I don’t. I’m not interested in anyone right now.” Dan’s voice is cold and firmer than he means it to sound and he feels bad instantly when she turns back to her food. 

When he looks back, Louise is glaring at him and Phil is giving him a questioning look. Dan can’t help but stare back blankly. 

Phil looks older, with his hair pushed back and his glasses perched on his nose. Without a smile he could pass for 35, and next to Louise they look so /right/ together. Dan thinks about the fact that they’re practically the same age, they have the same career goals, and Phil already loves Darcy. They’d be an amazing couple, and here Dan is with a shitty branding and he the fact he could never give Phil kids or- his eyes begin to tear up and he doesn’t know what to do. 

He feels too young, too immature. Too male. 

Louise about drags him from the table to the toilets, announcing something about smearing her mascara. When she drags him into the women’s handicapped stall and puts her hands on her hips, he sighs.

“Louise…”

“What, Dan? What is wrong with you? I know my granddad won’t shut up about politics and my dad’s girlfriend is a bit dim, but you’re acting like they’re personally insulted you!” Louise fumes, looking hurt.

“It’s not them, they’re lovely!” Dan hurries, running a hand through his hair.

“What is it then, am I doing something wrong?” Louise scoffs.

Dan doesn’t answer, he just bites his lower lip and fights the urge to cry. 

“Oh.” Louise’s face softens. “Oh. He’s yours, isn’t he?”

Dan nods, feeling about five years old.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me?” Louise drags Dan into her arms, “I wouldn’t have suggested him. I’m sorry.”

“We haven’t told anyone, it’s not your fault.” Dan sniffs, “It’s not even that, really.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You guys would be perfect for each other, so many people would be more perfect than I am for Phil, you know?” Dan leans against her.

“You know that’s not true.” Louise rubs his back, “Let’s get back out there before they think we’re hooking up in here.”

They return to the table with cheery smiles and jump right back into the conversation, Dan ignoring Phil’s worried look for a minute.

After a second, he turns back and gives Phil a small smile, mouthing, “I told her.”

Phil’s face flickers with fear but he nods and gives Dan a tight smile. They return to their food and pray for dinner to be over, which happens soon enough.

Now, it’s Phil’s time to shine with this acting gig as everyone stands up from the table. Everyone is at least two drinks in and this will be the last of her family Louise sees until Christmas, so it’s got to be convincing. 

“Louise, darling, I’m so glad you’re doing well. You’ve found yourself a wonderful lad who loves Darcy and treats you well and your career is supporting you well. I’m so proud.” Her dad put his hands on her shoulders and beams.

“And Philip,” He turns to Phil after Louise endures her father’s codling, “Be good to my daughter. She’s not fragile by any means but she deserves the world.” 

Phil nods seriously, speaking in full truth, “I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“You better not!” Her granddad pipes in, only to be shushed by her grandmother. 

“I love you all,” Louise says earnestly as she links hands with Phil, “and I’ll miss you guys.”

By the time everyone is loaded into the taxi and Louise, Phil, and Dan are alone on the pavement outside the restaurant it’s nearly eleven at night. The happy couple got away with only a peck on the lips to steal the lie, for which they were all thankful.

Wordlessly, when the taxi’s brake lights fade into the distance, Phil drops Louise’s hand and takes a step to his right to intertwine his fingers with Dan’s. “It was a fun night.” He says with a smile and a slight squeeze to Dan’s hand.

“I really appreciate you both helping me out, they’ll be satisfied with me for at least four months.” Louise pulls them both in for a hug. 

“If you want, you can spend the night, I know you live kind of far.” Dan offers as he pulls out his phone to call a cab.

“Darcy's sitter is expecting me and I think you two need to be alone tonight, but thank you.” Louise gives a sly smile.

Dan and Phil both give her a look of disapproval for the last comment.

They end the evening with many hugs and laughter, and Dan and Phil fall asleep against each other in the dark backseat of the car on the way home.

“Come on.” Phil wakes Dan up and takes his hand, gently tugging him up the four flights of stairs before unlocking the door.   
Dan doesn’t need help, but he lets Phil undress him and sits in the bathroom as Phil brushes his teeth. He lets Phil carry him to his room and tuck them both into bed. When the only sound left is the synchronized sound of their breathing, Dan nuzzles his face into Phil’s neck. 

“I love you. I’m sorry.” He whispers against the warm skin.

“No worries, I love you too.” Phil runs his hand along Dan’s back. 

“Please don’t fake date any of our friends again.” Dan can’t help but smile.

“Can I real date them?” Phil jokes.

Dan bites his neck, growling. 

“Kidding!” Phil yelps, rolling back in laughter. 

Dan drags Phil back into his arms and kisses him softly, “Goodnight, Phil.”

“Goodnight my one and only.” Phil replies with a final kiss to the soft hair on Dan’s forehead.


End file.
